Living in the Light
by Madame Lapin
Summary: Sequel to Saved from the Darkness. Takes place 5 years after the events that occured. How are Spencer and the team? Read to find out. R&R please!


_-5 Years Later-_

"My dear Chocolate Adonis, what time is it?"

The man in question looked up from his paperwork and glanced at the clock. It was almost time for Spencer to get out of school. He turned towards the technical analyst.

"Five minutes to go Baby Girl."Derek said, smiling at her.

Garcia nodded and smiled back, before going back to her lair. Just as she did every day- at least, as long as they didn't have a case. And just like everyday, the man got up from his desk and went to the break room, picking up a juice box from the fridge. Spencer may be a nine year-old, but the doctor still recommended that he drink it, saying it would continue to help the boy's growth. It also helped that he loved it. Making sure it was open, the FBI agent returned to his desk, shutting the file he had been working on.

Just this simple action changed the whole atmosphere in the office. Cases holding gruesome pictures were put away, web browsers were changed to search engines, agents who never left their offices or desks suddenly appeared. Some left for their 'lunch breaks', the same ones that had never liked Spencer. Shaking his head at their loss, Derek looked back up at the clock.

Before he could register what it said, he heard the doors open, followed by the sound of running footsteps. He turned around just in time to catch the child who had launched himself at him, wrapping his skinny arms and legs around his neck and waist. The man grunted, but hugged the boy back before setting him down.

"Hey Spencer. How was school?"

Spencer Morgan had grown a bit since his imprisonment and rescue, growing a whole foot and two inches. He was still underweight but not as much as he had been, now only being under by five pounds. His brown hair remained long since he liked the length and his caramel eyes were hidden behind thick, black prescription eyeglasses. His arms held small muscles from his dad teaching him how to use self-defense.

"It was great Dad! I got my test from Science back."Spencer said excitingly, his glasses sliding down.

""That's great. What did you get?"

"100%!."His son proudly said, showing the test score.

"That's wonderful Spence."

The duo looked up to see Hotch come down the stairs, a smile present on his face. The Unit Chief had made an effort to smile more, ever since he found out the he used to scare the boy when they first met. He walked over to where they were, joining the other team members who had either already were there or were just arriving. The last one was the new member Alex Blake, not knowing if she was welcome or not.

"Thank you sir."Spencer said, smiling wide as he pushed his glass back up.

"Who wants cupcakes to celebrate?"Garcia asked. The child's hand shot up, making the adults laugh.

As the technical analyst grabbed the delicious sweets, JJ helped him start his math homework. Being in high school, the boy had more work than most kids his age. Derek watched as his son laughed and joked with the woman, chuckling when he saw him almost dive for the cupcakes Garcia brought out. Hearing some laughter behind him, the man turned around and saw the source of the noise.

"He certainly has changed, hasn't he?"Hotch asked.

"That he has. I think it helps being around the team a lot."

"As do I. We certainly did force ourselves into his life didn't we?"

"Yeah."replied Derek, before finding himself being pulled towards his desk.

"C'mon Morgan, I think Spencer needs you."Alex said. Worried, the man followed her, before breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Alex. He's just sleeping."

Indeed, the boy was curled up on the chair, a half-eaten cupcake on the desk.

"Did the nightmares come back again?"Prentiss asked, speaking quietly so she didn't wake the boy up.

"Just like they do every year around this time. Hey, I'm gonna take him home, let him get as much rest as possible before tomorrow." Derek decided. Picking up Spencer, he was careful not to wake him as he slung the child's backpack over his shoulder.

"Okay. I'll come over and drop off the rest of the cupcakes later."

"And you can come over at 10. Henry's excited to play with Spencer again."

Derek nodded, and gave a small wave goodbye before leaving.

* * *

**A/N:hey!**

**How have y'all been? I've been great. **

**I know y'all have been wondering if there would** **be a sequel-even got a PM about it-so, here it is! I was thinking I might add another chapter where JJ kinda explains what happened to Alex. I've written it out and it is literally just a recap of what happened in Saved from the Darkness.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? S'il vous plaît dites-moi! **


End file.
